A New Taste
by Sky Evermora
Summary: Bella is left to be watched by Jasper when the family goes on a hunting trip. Neither of them guessed that they would find more than they ever imagined within three days. R&R JazxB


Bella P.O.V

"Are you sure you want to do this love?" Edward whispered into my ear, with his arms wrapped tightly around me.

You see, he and the rest of his family wanted to go hunting but were afraid to leave me without protection from Victoria. So while they were arguing about to do, suddenly Jasper stands up from his seat at the family table and offers to stay here with me. I was beyond shocked to say the very least but then when everyone looked over to me to see my reaction to the words he spoke, I immediately nodded my head and yeses were spewed repeatedly.

The next thing I know Edward was in front of me and growling at jasper. Now I don't know why but that pissed me off belief. But what got me even madder was that Alice didn't even show the slightest bit upset at all. What the fuck? She was his fucking wife she was supposed to defend him. If she wouldn't I would damn it!

Boy do I still remember the argument that broke loose after that. But I wish I didn't. Curses flew shocked faces broken objects. In the end I won though, by telling Edward that I trusted Jasper and that he needed to respect my decision if we were going to get married. He begrudgingly agreed but still gave Jasper the look of death before he took me home.

Now here we are again, standing in his house, just before he leaves for the trip and here we are yet again when he asks me if I'm sure.

"For the last time yes Edward I'm sure." I said exasperated. He just sighed and kissed my forehead before disappearing before my eyes.

At that moment Jasper decided to make an appearance and walked down the stairs straight to me. His honey colored hair slightly tasseled and his gold eyes staring straight at me.

I gave him a weak smile and pushed a lock of hair behind my ear, "So um, what do you wanna do today Jasper?" The others were on the camping trip for three days and it was Thursday night so they wouldn't be back till Sunday, might as well make it a fun three days.

He looked at me with an expression I couldn't discreet. Maybe he was reading my slight uneasiness?

"Do you wanna watch a movie in the living room or did you have something else in mind?" he said in a deep voice that made me shudder and blush but not in fear.

"S-sure that s-sounds g-great." What the fuck? When did I start stuttering?

We walked in silence to the huge living room I sat on the couch while he made his way over to the cabinet that held all the DVDs In it. He picked some random movies and handed them to me and told me to choose which one I would like to watch. I picked a horror movie called the Grudge. Worst mistake ever.

Once he had put the movie in he came to the couch and sat a good amount of space away from me. I felt a little uneasy and he could sense it so I tried to make myself comfortable on the couch by crossing my legs and folding my hands in my lap and watched the movie. Unfortunately the movie happened to scare me shitless. Every time I would here that demons horrible sound I would jump up in my seat.

By the middle of the movie I had almost completely forgotten jasper. Little did I know that every time I would jump from fright I was slowly moving closer and closer towards him, but of course I didn't realize that till I had gotten so afraid that I screamed and jumped and buried my face in what I thought was the couch. But it felt weird harder than what I had expected, and it smelled good, almost Mouth watering so.

I slowly brought my face up and I saw that my face had been buried in a smirking jaspers chest. I blushed six levels of red and started to back away when I felt strong arms wrap around me. I looked at him in shock and gave him a questioning look. He smirked yet again and I saw nothing but lust in his eyes. I was wondering what the hell was going on just before he brought his lips to mine.

Jasper P.O.V

Every time I would look from the ridiculous movie to Bella she would jump out of her skin. I wanted to laugh it looked so funny but I kept it in. I was just about to ask her if she wanted to watch a different movie when all of a sudden she jumped so hard she moved an extra 3 inches towards me. But what really got me was how sexy she was when she did that. Her cheeks would flush (and no it didn't affect me anymore) her delicious lips would part and her chest would move. I couldn't help but imagine how my hands would feel on her breast.

Her brown hair was beautiful and I could get lost in those wise chocolate eyes. As I was studying her she jumped to hard that she landed practically on my lap and buried her face in my chest. I was shocked but after a minute or so I started to smirk. Well let's see how this will turn out. She finally raised her head and looked at me confused. She blushed so hard when she realized what she done that she practically resembled a tomato.

Just as she was about to run away I grabbed and wrapped my arms around her she gave me a questioning look just before I brought my lips to hers. Her bottom lip fitted perfectly between my lips. I heard her moan and tangled her hands in my hair and I took the opportunity to slide my tongue in between her parted her lips. It was like heaven as we battled for dominance and I won of course.

When she needed to breathe I simply moved my lips to her neck and started to lick and suck her sensitive skin. She was gasping and had her hands on my shoulders. I gently pushed her to lie on the couch and I straddled her. She was breathing heard with lust and I leaned down to whisper in her ear "Are you sure Darlin'" she shuddered and nodded hard.

That was all I needed so I quickly tore off all of our cloths and brought one of her large breast in my mouth. I heard her moan loud and I started to suck one of her rock hard nipples. I felt her hand reach my hard cock and I hissed when she started to rub it. She started to move her hand around my dick up and down and I buried my face in her neck. She giggled when I started to purr and I lifted my head and smirked down at her.

I took away her hand and told he "This is ganna hurt Darlin but not for long" she just nodded and smiled. I raised myself above her and gently entered myself at her entrance. She gasped and tears came down her face but I kissed them away. She nodded her head that she was ready. I started to move out then pushed in her hard and fast. She moaned so loud and sexy I almost cummed then and there but I kept myself. I started thrusting and she kept up. Her warm skim felt good against mine and sweet was dripping down her body and with one final hard thrust I cummed in her and she orgasmed. I laid on her and she was rubbing my back with my head on her chest. She eventually fell asleep and all I could think was 'this is ganna be a long weekend'


End file.
